Always Believed
by Orchida
Summary: He always believed that they would be together. Snippets and thoughts of Syaoran's journey back to Sakura. S&S.


Why does this thing always have to spoil every fic - The disclaimer. I don't own CCS or anything remotely related to it. I don't think... let me check? Nope, my bank account does not include it.

I suggest you listen to some gorgeous, sad music whilst reading this. ;)

****

Always Believed

He had always believed that he would come back to her scent of cherry blossom.

He had always believed that he would swallow her whole in his arms, he would melt under her refined touch, so simple and yet carefully calculated to the right point where she was all he knew and ever wanted.

Sakura…

To hear her name upon his lips. To watch her turn elegantly, pivoting on her dancing feet. Their eyes would meet, lust, longing, love, all of his emotions swimming in his amber pools. A childish giggle, adorable and sweet, she would call out to him. Together they would run, meeting in the middle and then he would never let go.

He had dreamed of this moment from the last time they had been together.

The one thing he had known in all of their years apart was that they would be together. No matter how many trials or tribulations either one had to overcome, they would end up as one. A whole unit, All of his wishes, his beliefs would come true.

All that he had to do was wait. All through his youth, he had learnt that patience was a virtue, and he was nothing if not tolerant. Every day was hard; he would push his thoughts to the back of his mind, allowing her face, her smile, and her eyes to come forth if a particular task seemed difficult. Her essence a reminder of why he was doing this, why anything was worth it, why he would wait.

At times when he was alone he would ponder over whether she too thought of him. This was when his deepest doubts would come out. The 'what ifs' as his cousin would say.

What if she had forgotten?

What if she had another?

What if she grew tired of waiting?

His Mother had taught him to look to the future, never questioning the past, or the possibilities of different outcomes. One could become stuck in a never-ending cycle, each simple choice becoming a debate, no easy answer ever coming. She had made the choice to wait for him, and in her, he would trust.

His family he had been told came first. He had sworn this before he met her, before her simple elegance had captivated his soul. However, in choosing her, in asking for her heart had he not requested her presence in his family? Did she not become a part of him, and him of her?

It was not so simple his Mother had said. He needed to be at home; he needed to prove himself to the Elders. He had let them down when he had lost against Sakura, in their eyes a weakling girl, an innocent soul. Surely, the power of a descendant of Clow himself could overcome the parlour tricks of a simple girl?

He was granted one visit back to Japan. One day only. Just he or at least that was what he thought, in hindsight he should have known otherwise.

It was the only time they had kissed, whenever he thought back to that moment; his emotions would replay in his mind the strongest, along with the tingle of her touch.

They had spent the whole day together. He had turned up on her step, _'Just like the old movies' _she had laughed later on. They had talked of old times together, and what they had been up to since they had last met. Thoughts of what they hoped to happen in the future, near and far, remained unspoken, there would be time for that later. The day was theirs, and it would be spent in the here and now. There were no distractions, their friends conveniently busy, knowing that the two would want their own space.

The pair walked for what seemed like eternity, through the park, past the beach, ending up on the bridge.

"I have to go."

"I know."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Her eyes registering shock at the unexpected move, eyelids slowly closing as their mouths met. Lips brushing slowly together, tantalisingly slow and passionate. His hand trailing down her side, tracing the curves of her body. Her fingers tangling playfully in his hair. It was all he had ever wished and far more. Forever came and passed as the two were entwined, embraced in each other's grasp.

Reluctantly the pair pulled apart breathless. It was time for him to leave.

"You can stay."

She pleaded. Already knowing the answer and feeling selfish for even asking.

"My family, I can't." He whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I guess… I should leave."

She buried her head in the crook of his neck, catching him off guard for a second, in response to her touch he wrapped his arms around her, all he could do, give, in an effort to comfort her.

She glanced up. "I'll wait."

"You can't, I can't ask-"

"I'll wait." Resolve shone in her eyes, and relief flooded through him. She would wait and that was all that he hoped for. He believed in her.

He left her on the bridge with the promise that he would come back. She smiled, tears tracing down her cheeks as she watched him walk away.

When he arrived home, he was summoned straight away to the elders. Syaoran remembered his obligations, kneeling down in front of them, head bowed down in respect. He did not expect them to question him on his motives. He had been tracked to Japan, and been followed through the day. His conversation had been overheard and his actions observed. Fury raced through him at their violation into his life. Magic flowed through his veins, ready at his silent signal to spring forth. He was tempted to show them all right now, make them fear him, allow him to break free, but he would never harm them.

They were shocked that the leader of the Li dynasty would shirk his duties for something as trivial as a girl. She was not and never would be 'just a girl', no matter how he tried to argue his case they would not listen. He had even tried to grant her an invite; perhaps she could come to his home, meet with the elders and show them her true power herself. They would warm to her delightful nature, he knew it, after all it had worked with him. They declined the suggestion, calling it ludicrous and absurd. In punishment for his behaviour, he would stay confined to the Island for a year, with no contact with the outside world.

So it remained. For a year he heard no word from Sakura, concentrating on his tasks and missions set by the elders, he would complete every assignment they threw at him, she was waiting, he would do it for her.

Time, months, years passed by…

Frustration was a main part of his life. Since he had been born, he had been a pawn for their cause. A puppet with his strings controlled from above by the elders. Every step in life he took was a decision that they had made, well now his strings were taut, if he was to become leader of his family wasn't it he who should be in charge? Wasn't it he who should decide his role in life?

Something inside of Syaoran snapped; whatever he believed would happen in his future would never materialize unless he took a step forward on his own two feet. With determination in his heart, he confronted the group of Elders. He knelt in respect as always, he would always appreciate their help and wisdom in his life, it was just time he took control himself.

As he had been taught in one of his lessons he sought out eye contact with the head elder, Renjiro, and maintained it throughout his argument. Renjiro remained stoic; not even a twitch of his eye as his gaze bored into Syaoran's. Syaoran resisted the urge to look away; if he was going to succeed he had to uphold his authority.

When the speech was finished Syaoran stood alert waiting for the reply, or reprimand as was more likely. He did not expect the reaction that he received. Renjiro's mouth twitched, his lips widening and forming into a smile.

"I have been waiting for you to grow a backbone, Syaoran."

The boy did not believe his ears, at his shocked expression the Elders started to laugh. Seemingly, the overpowering frightening sensation that they had always given him disappeared. Dissipating before his very eyes, they were a group of aged men seeking the best for their family.

"Our leader, the head of the Li family must show courage in the face of adversity; today you showed that you have the Li spirit."

'I was beginning to think otherwise.'

'Just like his Mother, I knew it would come.'

Whispers surrounded him, but the words of Renjiro rang the loudest.

"Just to have the talent in both magical and physical abilities is not enough; you must show that you think with your head and your heart."

Renjiro smiled at the boy, turning into a man before his very eyes. He stood up from his seat, the rest of the Elders following suit. One by one, starting with Renjiro every elder bowed towards Syaoran. It was time that he took his place amongst his family, as the leader of his clan.

He wandered the busy streets of Tomoeda, every glance of auburn hair reminding him of the one he was here to meet, every sound of young women chatting making him pause and turn in his tracks to see if it was her. He could not quite believe that he was here, waiting for her.

Unknowingly he was making his way to the park, tracing the exact same steps he had made that day with her, the day she had promised to wait. The smell of autumn permeated the air, crunching leaves cracking under his feet. The warm amber and red colours of the trees mingling to remind him of her hair. The small patches of greenery making his head fill with her eyes. She was, simply put, a vision.

At last, he came towards the bridge, the small empty road barring his way. He glanced towards their last meeting place, a young woman standing upon it. _Alone. _A haunting tune rang out through the cool, crisp air, his breath coming out in puff of icy air as he realised whom it was he could see_. Sakura…_

"Sakura!"

The woman turned, confused expression turning to delight as her eyes found his. She turned elegantly, her feet pivoting. A delightful giggle escaped her lips.

"Syaoran!"

Just as he had imagined, he moved forwards his feet picking up speed. He was almost there, he could almost hold her. Unimaginable pain flew through his body, his world turning upside down, as he seemed to flip through the air. Colours flashed in a whirl of motion and all sounds drowned out. With a sickening crunch, he landed on his back. A screech and a scream mingled together to form an ear piercing noise.

Arms grabbed hold of his body, wrapping themselves around his shoulders, hands cradling his face. _Sakura. _She smiled, a tainted laugh escaping her throat.

Something wet dribbled down the side of his mouth, the girl, no, vision holding him pressed her fingers to his mouth. A gasp, the fingers retracted, a sticky red substance coating the otherwise flawless flesh. Tears escaped her emerald orbs, a sob released from her porcelain throat.

Blood…

The overwhelming pain returned all at once. "Why?…" His breathing hitched as his words were spoken. A smile gracing his lips.

'he came out of nowhere.'

'so much blood…'

'is he alright'

'ring an ambulance'

'someone do something'

He had always believed that he would die in her arms…

Fin

Quick Japanese lesson, the name Renjiro, head elder, means clean, upright, honest. In response to a review, just in case any one is confused, Syaoran died by being run over by a car. Sorry if that was confusing.

Yes, I know another depressing romance story. It was just dieing to get out. Nevertheless, I hope that people who read this fic, and yes, that means you! Will find it worth enough to write a review, pointing out if you liked it, or any constructive criticism. Part ten of TLO is being worked on, I guess you can call this a bonus, at least I hope so!


End file.
